


Активный отдых

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тогда Бальфиру стало впервые по-настоящему страшно в Пустыне (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Активный отдых

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на Фандомную Битву, на спецквест по заданию: "Герои находят шар, материализующий желания находящихся рядом с ним. Любые желания. Будьте с ними осторожны. PG-13".  
> AU и кроссовер с "Пикником на обочине" АБС. Только Зона тут другая и сталкеры не совсем такие. А люди... люди - они везде одинаковые.

**Тогда**  
  
Шар лежал на траве огромной, переливающейся на солнце бусиной. Смотреть на него было почти больно. А ещё – отчего-то страшно.  
  
Увидев шар, Вэйн напрягся и попытался сразу рвануть с места в карьер, но Бальфир успел перехватить его за лодыжку и оттащить назад.  
  
– Спятил? – уточнил он, зло и устало. – Давай вперед, но мед-лен-но. Ясно?  
  
Вэйн кивнул, Бальфир осторожно взял на руки бессознательное тело Фран, и они двинулись вперед.  
  
– Может, давай вдвоем её понесем? – негромко спросил Вэйн, но Бальфир упрямо мотнул головой:  
– Иди вперед и смотри хорошенько под ноги. Ступай только на чистый песок. Помнишь?  
  
– Помню.  
  
Вблизи шар оказался вовсе не золотистым, а двухцветным – золотым и белым. И довольно грязным. Внутри сквозной дыры в нём росли кривые, бледные грибы и какой-то мох, и такой же мох прикрепился к северной стороне, снизу, у самой земли.  
  
– Это ж сколько он тут лежит… – ошеломленно присвистнул Бальфир.  
  
– Двадцать лет, – кивнул Вэйн.  
  
– Шарик от погремушки, – почти не приходя в сознание, сообщила Фран. – Диаметр примерно полтора метра, малая плотность, низкая электрическая и тепловая проводимость…  
  
– Тш-тш, – сказал Бальфир, покачивая Фран на руках. – Мы уже и сами все видим.  
  
– …почти безопасен, но трогать руками не рекомендуется, – упрямо закончила Фран и задышала ровнее, вновь проваливаясь в забытьё.  
  
– Да, – согласился Вэйн. – Ты не трогай. Я попрошу за нас всех.  
  
  
**Несколько дней спустя**  
  
«Во всем были виноваты уши Фран, – думал Бальфир, просматривая новостную ленту. – Во всем, что случается вокруг меня, обычно виноваты именно они».  
  
В новостях передавали про взрывы, пожары, погромы и панику населения. Крутили интервью с Ларсой Солидором и майором Аль-Сидом Маргрейсом: Аль-Сид приобнимал мальчишку за плечи и лучился надеждой на лучшее будущее, мальчишка держался серьезно и пафосно и много говорил не по делу. Вспышки камер освещали прекрасные молодые лица новых правителей города, в интервью многократно упоминались слова: «неожиданный подарок», «уверенное завтра» и «непременная победа разума над чувствами». В победу разума Бальфир не верил особенно жгуче.  
  
Фран громко, надрывно закашлялась, Бальфир вздрогнул и попытался по привычке одновременно снять очки и быстро вскочить из кресла, но у него, конечно же, ни черта не вышло. Хорошо, хоть коляску он не забыл поставить на стопор, и когда он упал в неё обратно, она не отъехала назад, а только заскрипела, протестуя против такого обращения. Бальфир понимающе похлопал её по подлокотнику, сунул очки в карман, отжал стопор и покатился к подруге, а затем на кухню – чтоб развести порошки в суспензию, нужна была кипяченая, а не минеральная вода.  
  
Он принес ей лекарства и воду, сменил перевязку на голове и в очередной раз начал нахваливать необычайный вкус бульона. Фран смотрела на него слезящимися глазами и кивала, но есть отказывалась до тех пор, пока Бальфир не применил самый действенный аргумент – он скорчил умильную моську и жалобно прошептал:  
– Солнышко! Ну я же так старался!  
  
Фран не выдержала и согласилась на «пару ложечек». Бальфир покатился разогревать еду. Он был доволен собой как никогда, даже после самой удачной из ходок.  
  
Потом, когда они поели и Бальфир взял ноутбук поближе, чтоб она тоже могла, приподнявшись, заглядывать в экран, Фран вздохнула:  
– Добегались мы с тобой, напарник.  
  
Вместо ответа Бальфир свернул вкладку с новостью «Розыски пропавшего без вести Вэйна Солидора до сих пор продолжаются» и запустил старый комедийный фильм о войне. Фран удобно устроила голову на сгибе локтя и улыбнулась то ли другу, то ли знакомым титрам.  
  
«Мы ещё побегаем, – подумал Бальфир. – И полетаем тоже». Всё должно было закончиться хорошо.  
  
В конце концов, им _обещали_.  
  
  
**За неделю до**  
  
Дождь лил и лил. «Вот так всегда, – подумал Бальфир, заворачиваясь плотнее в одеяло. –То ни капли месяцами, то неделя штормовых предупреждений».  
  
Фран, проснувшись, заворочалась рядом и потянула одеяло на себя. Бальфир придвинулся к ней ближе, обернул руки вокруг её талии и уткнулся носом в пахнущий шампунем затылок.  
  
– Холодно, – равнодушно пожаловалась Фран.  
  
– А в районе Ландиса вчера снег выпал. Габрант пришёл в теплой пуховке на работу.  
  
– Завтра стает, наверняка.  
  
– Ага.  
  
Часы на стене тикали убаюкивающе. Бальфир прикрыл глаза и попытался задремать опять. Под окном бангаа врубили мобильники и завели свой рэп.  
  
– Уроды, – мрачно сказал Бальфир.  
  
– Ага, – согласилась Фран. – Разыграем, кто вылазит первым и ставит кофе?  
  
«Она всегда первым выкидывает «ножницы», – подумал Бальфир. – Значит, надо выбрасывать «камень».  
  
– Раз-два-три. Черт! – Фран выбросила «бумагу», и Бальфир расcтроенно вздохнул и начал выбираться из-под одеяла. Некоторое время спустя он скакал по комнате, пытаясь разыскать сперва тапочки, а затем штаны, потом ругался с кофеваркой. Когда раздался звонок, Фран выбралась на кухню следом, вручила ему телефон и открыла окно. Вместе с дождем и холодом в кухню ворвался надрывный рёв «Возьми меня за руку, прогуляйся по радуге и насладись страной чудес…».  
  
– Да! Алло! Конечно, вышел! Иду по улице, слышите, доктор, как дождь шумит? – он подошел к окну поближе, ежась от холода. – Транспорт вообще ни к черту сегодня, я пешком иду. Да, как дойду – сразу к вам. Я помню. И вам того же. Старый козёл. – Он вздохнул и закрыл окно. Фран понимающе усмехнулась. Кофеварка забурлила кофе в чашки.  
  
– Шарф надень, как пойдешь, – сказала Фран, запихивая в духовку остатки лазаньи.  
  
«Каждый день ты будешь находить новый путь, позволь волшебнику произнести волшебные слова…» – обещали бангаа, притопывая под навесом на улице.  
  
– Крибле-крабле-бумс! – хмыкнул Бальфир. – Сегодня они явно скурили что-то качественное.  
  
Фран пожала плечами: это было совершенно не их дело. Горячий кофе отчего-то пах дождем.  
  
«И что этому гаду от меня надо, что он меня вызванивает с самого утра?» – тоскливо подумал Бальфир.  
  
  
**За восемь часов до**  
  
Над Ивалисом плыл туман. Обнимал стройки Драклора, цеплялся за шпили корпорации «Аркадия». Ни дать ни взять – лондонская погодка. «Фран хотела съездить в Лондон, – вспомнил Бальфир и обернулся к подруге, она как раз проверяла крепления рюкзака. – Вернемся отсюда, заплатим за операцию и поедем, почему нет?»  
  
Вэйн застегнул куртку и застыл рядом.  
  
– Всё правильно?  
  
Бальфир окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и кивнул:  
– Да. Значит, запоминай. Нырнем под «егозу» сейчас, пока туман. Но потом – сядем за стенку и будем сидеть, пока не вернется солнце, ясно?  
  
– Я распорядился снять пост на это время, Берган рапортовал…  
  
– Ты распорядился, Совет Директоров узнает и перераспорядится. Или кто-то из резвых подчиненных решит, что произошла досадная оплошность и вернет пост на место. Оно нам надо? Идем сейчас и ждем солнца.  
  
Вэйн кивнул.  
  
– Теперь. Я понимаю, что в городе ты мне начальство. И в институте – начальство. А в Пустыне главный – я. Ты будешь идти так, как я скажу, делать то, что я скажу, без разговоров. Перчаток не снимать, без них ни к чему не прикасаться, даже если начнется самое пекло. Идти за мной след в след. Если я крикну: «Стой!» или, особенно, если крикнет Фран, застынь на месте ровно в той позе, в которой услышал команду. Ясно?  
  
– Ясно. А Фран откуда будет знать, если она последняя пойдет?  
  
Бальфир пожал плечами:  
– Чуйка у неё. Ладно.  
  
Он свинтил пробку с фляги, глотнул кофе пополам с коньяком и передал флягу подельникам. Кофе потёк теплом по жилам, заметно взбодривая.  
  
– Готовы? – переспросил он, и когда оба кивнули, скомандовал: – Пошли.  
  
Под колючую проволоку, которой неведомый русский умелец придумал название «егоза», они проползли в правильном месте, за кустом. Ради такого дела, Бальфир даже отыскал старый ход, довольно широкий, но Вэйн всё равно зацепился карманом за иголку и распорол его.  
  
– О, – улыбнулся Бальфир. – Будет теперь, чем тебе заняться, пока туман не разойдется.  
  
Он прекрасно знал, что Вэйн шить не умеет. Но ему захотелось его поддеть. «Уймись, идиот, – окоротил он себя, опомнившись. – Последнее дело в Пустыне подельников злить». К счастью, Вэйн никак не отреагировал на подначку. Бальфир выдохнул.  
  
– Ок. Пошли гуськом, вон к той стене. Там ещё - наше место.  
  
  
**За полторы недели до**  
  
– Эй! Бальфир! Сто-ой!  
  
Бальфир дошел до навеса и только тогда послушно развернулся, тяжелый пакет стукнул его по ноге, заставив поморщиться и перенести опору на другую ногу.  
  
– Ну, у тебя и скорость, приятель, – Баш догнал его, наконец, и протянул руку для приветствия. – Куда так торопишься? Домой к зайке?  
  
– Домой, офицер, куда ж ещё? – Бальфир пожал руку и криво ухмыльнулся. – И обычно тем, кто называет Фран зайкой, я бью морды. Но для вас, так уж и быть, сделаю исключение.  
  
– Гхм, – Баш кашлянул, кажется, его удалось смутить. – Прости, приятель. Я тут хотел спросить, где ты был сегодня ночью?  
  
– Спал.  
  
– Что-то по-твоему виду и не скажешь, – хмуро сказал Баш. Бальфир пожал плечами, он и сам знал, что вид у него довольно-таки помятый, но помятый вид в дело не подошьешь. – А мне тут ребята со второго поста ориентировку подкинули. Очень по описанию на тебя похожую. И ещё на кое-кого рядом с тобой.  
  
Бальфир понимающе кивнул:  
– Ничем не могу помочь, офицер. Я спал. И видел довольно приятные сны, после которых всегда хочется ещё поспать, а наутро ещё и есть. Но если что – Фран и соседи всегда могут подтвердить, что мы были дома.  
  
– А кто подтвердит, что дома была Фран?  
  
– Я, – Бальфир широко улыбнулся. – Бросьте, Ронсенберг, у меня и было-то всего две ошибки по малолетству, а теперь мне уже двадцать один, я уже вышел из-под присмотра государства, работаю лаборантом в нашем исследовательском институте и этой вашей Пустыней интересуюсь только в рабочее время, ставки мне хватает. А Фран чинит старые тачки, вполне зарабатывает себе на побрякушки. И ночью тоже спит.  
  
– Послушай, – сказал Баш, – я тебе почти верю, правда. Но учти: кордоны с завтрашнего дня усиливают, попадешься как-нибудь на выходе, я тебя вытаскивать не буду. Пойдешь на поклон к папе…  
  
– Я не попадусь, – Бальфир подмигнул и махнул рукой. – Всё, прощайте, офицер, а то я и домой еду не донесу, и за авансом опоздаю.  
  
– До встречи, – кивнул Баш. Бальфир выразительно ужаснулся перспективе ещё одной встречи и поспешил дальше, не обращая внимания на буравящий спину взгляд полицейского.  
  
«Нет у него на нас никаких ориентировок, – подумал Бальфир. – Честный придурок – по нему всегда видно, когда врет. Значит, кто-то сдал. Надо затаиться хотя бы на месяц. Хабара должно хватить на всё, и на крышу, и на починку «Штраля».  
  
Подумав об этом, он зачем-то поднял голову к небу, над головой медленно собирались тучи. «Вот, – подумал. – Значит, крыша для нас сейчас актуальнее».  
  
  
**Шесть часов до**  
  
В Пустыне Бальфир старался даже дышать пореже. Шел, осторожно ступая только на чистую землю, старался держаться подальше от непроверенных строений. Сейчас был разгар дня, но он всё равно шарил фонариком, проверяя, не блеснет ли, где ловушка. Фран сняла свою обычную маскировочную шапочку и тоже нервно стригла ушами воздух. Вэйн же сохранял спокойствие – то ли был привычно уверен в себе, то ли хорошо себя контролировал. И эта самоуверенность даже раздражала.  
  
«Зато не болтает, – подумал Бальфир. – Это огромный плюс».  
  
Самое противное в Пустыне – это, наверное, этот постоянный шелест. Как будто песок на барханах пересыпается. Шур-шур-шур, шур-шур-шур… а самого песка нет. Не видно, хотя каждый раз, когда возвращаешься из пустыни, вытряхиваешь его из сумки и из одежды. Когда только набивается?  
  
Остальные ловушки – они опциональны. Может, встретишь паутинку, а может, и нет. Может, лужа у ног окажется ядовитым студнем, а может – целительным эфиром. Может, колючка прилетит сзади, а может… а кстати.  
  
– Стоим, – негромко сказал Бальфир, и команда замерла.  
  
– Что? – всё-таки рискнул спросить Вэйн. – Опять «дыра»?  
  
– Колючка, – отозвалась Фран. Она уже тоже услышала. – Приближается к нам со скоростью полтора метра в секунду. Со стороны школы. Назад на два шага, и мы с ней не пересечемся.  
  
– Пошли!  
  
Они синхронно отступили на два шага. Мимо них при совершенно безветренной погоде пролетел огромный моток колючки и покатился дальше. Там, где он пролетел, остался черный след шириной больше метра.  
  
– Черт! – ругнулся Бальфир. – Фран посмотри, чистая доска есть рядом?  
  
– Сейчас.  
  
Она всматривалась минут пять, пока неуверенно произнесла:  
– Есть.  
  
– Мы могли бы перейти. Или перепрыгнуть… – задумчиво предложил Вэйн.  
  
Бальфир фыркнул и пошел за доской.  
  
– Этот черный след – её семена, – пояснила Фран. – Если мы не перепрыгнем и семена попадут на кожу, мы заработаем ожог. И через ткань они тоже проходят. И через тонкую подошву. Лучше не рисковать.  
  
– Понял.  
  
– А раз понял – помоги мне перекинуть деревяшку, – сказал Бальфир. – Пока они будут её жрать, мы успеем перейти.  
  
  
**За две недели до**  
  
В баре Центурио было шумно и накурено. Бальфир обнаружил, что их любимое место для разговоров занято какой-то случайной парочкой, поглощенной только друг другом – они трогательно держались за руки и, судя по движениям губ, рассказывали, как сильно друг друга любят. «Цирк бесплатный», – раздраженно подумал Бальфир и устроился на табурете у барной стойки. Монтбланк сразу же подпорхнул к нему и приветливо улыбнулся:  
– «Будильник»?  
  
Бальфир кивнул, и мугл слегка наклонился вперед, заинтересовано шепнул:  
– Что-то вне очереди?  
  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Бальфир. – Товара для тебя нет, я просто с Реддасом поговорить зашел.  
  
– Аааа, ну и хорошо, – Монтбланк качнул головой, соглашаясь, – меньше туда ходишь, крепче потом спишь.  
Бальфир хмыкнул, получил свой коктейль и до встречи с Реддасом собирался занимать свое внимание только ним. Хотя всё равно поглядывал по сторонам.  
  
Со сцены молоденькая певица нежно выла испанский романс. Бальфир прищурился и рассмотрел у самого края сцены латиносов Маргрейса, значит, они и заказали. «Лучше было бы без военных», – подумал раздраженно. Миротворческие войска в Ивалисе уже достали абсолютно всех тем, что совали носы, куда не следует. Хотя с замом их командира Бальфир уже почти скорешился, проблемы будут решаемы.  
  
Если с этой лисьей мордой вообще можно скорешиться, конечно.  
  
– Бальфир! – раздалось радостное над ухом, и Бальфир скривился. – Уф, еле тебя нашёл! Везде искал, а ты, оказывается, тут.  
  
– Позволь, я погашу свет, а ты перестань смотреть на часы… – нашептывала певица в микрофон, едва ли не вылизывая несчастный прибор. Ваан застыл, вперив в неё восторженный взгляд, и Бальфиру пришлось помахать ладонью перед его глазами, чтоб тот обратил на него внимание.  
  
– А?  
  
– Ты меня зачем искал?  
  
– Выпить, поговорить…  
  
Бальфир усмехнулся:  
– С несовершеннолетними не пью. О чем говорить?  
  
– Мне через полгода восемнадцать! – возмутился Ваан, но Бальфир отвернулся от него, и пришлось подергать его за рукав, чтоб вновь обратить внимание. – Ну ладно. Слушай, я знаешь, что узнал?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Что Реддас в Набудисе был!  
  
Бальфир обернулся к Ваану и выразительно постучал пальцем по лбу:  
– И что? Я знаю. Это не наше дело.  
  
– А ты знаешь, как ему удалось так подняться? Он-то был обычным следаком, а стал королем воров, каково!  
  
У Бальфира было своё мнение на этот счёт, но он промолчал. А Ваан продолжал рассказывать, воодушевленно сверкая глазами:  
– Он в Набудисе, знаешь, какую штуку нашел? Шар, исполняющий желания! Тот самый, о котором легенды ходят. И нажелал богатства себе и здоровья…  
  
– Ты чего? С дуба рухнул? Даже если допустить, что этот шар действительно существует, с чего ты взял, что богатство Реддаса оттуда? Он его несколько лет копил, оно на него далеко не сразу упало. И не так уж его и много.  
  
«Ох, уж мне эти любители сказочно легкой наживы…»  
  
– Ну, сколько попросил, может, он не знал, сколько можно! – Ваан не желал угомониться. – И, говорят, он никогда не болеет, и жена его тоже, и дети, и вся прочая родня, а до его расследования там у него брат в аварию в Пустыне попал, на вертолет паутина села – верная же смерть. А Реддас попросил за него тогда, и он оклемался.  
  
– И что? Что ж он теперь не ходит за новыми исполнениями желаний?  
  
– Так это… туда же опаснее стало добираться, как эти расплодились…  
  
– Йенса?  
  
– Ага, – Ваана передернуло. – Ходячие скелеты. Их там много, никто туда не ходит…  
  
– Ну ладно. Спасибо за сказку, но я тут как раз жду человека от Реддаса. Перескажешь ему? – Бальфир усмехнулся, и Ваан возмущенно вскинулся:  
– А если перескажу, ты мне поверишь?  
  
– Я тебе и так верю.  
  
– Да? – обрадовался Ваан. – Пойдешь со мной за этим шаром? Я Рекса вернуть хочу.  
  
Бальфир поперхнулся крошками льда и долго пытался прокашляться.  
  
– Рекс умер два года назад, Ваан. Я всё понимаю. Но нет таких волшебных шаров, чтоб возвращали к жизни мертвецов.  
  
Ваан вскочил с места:  
– А я всё равно узнаю! Слышишь? Найду карту и сам пойду в Пустыню!  
  
В зале внезапно воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только ритмичным потрескиванием из колонок. Певица, распахнув рот и вытаращив глаза, смотрела на Ваана. И все посетители бара смотрели на него же. И военные, перешептываясь, начали вставать со своих мест.  
  
– Беги, идиот, – шепнул Бальфир. Ваан развернулся и выбежал из бара, миротворцы бросились за ним.  
  
– Ничего, – утешающее проговорил Монтбланк. – Молодо-зелено, перебесится, начнет тренироваться и поймет, что идти одному в Набудис означает «умереть с девяностодевятьюпроцентной вероятностью».  
  
– Да и вообще, – буркнул Бальфир, – чем туда идти, легче сразу в реактор АЭС залезть. Проще, а результат тот же.  
  
  
**За неделю до**  
  
– Так что в целом, – являя собой яркий контраст с погодой за окном, доктор Сид просто-таки лучился добродушием и приязнью, – ничего особенно сложного. Возьмешь клиента. Прошвырнетесь к Набудису. Там он найдет то, что ему нужно, ты на завод можешь даже не заходить. А потом на обратном пути подхватишь мне пару эфиров и икс-элексира наберешь у источника, как обычно, и что там ещё сочтешь нужным для себя. Всё! И, заметь, никаких проблем с законом, клиент гарантирует. Такой себе… активный отдых. Увеселительная экстрим-прогулка…  
  
– Доктор, – Бальфир постучал ручкой по записной книжке, – вы всерьез? Так хотите моей скорой смерти, что просите влезть в эпицентр Посещения? Можно, я лучше на старую АЭС Далмаски схожу, всё-таки проще и ближе…  
  
– Мы всерьез, – кивнул Сидольфус и улыбнулся. – Ффамран, ты много раз уже помогал нашим исследователям, ты хороший проводник. А если ты пойдешь не один, а со своей напарницей – цены вам не будет.  
  
Бальфир хмыкнул:  
– Не будет. Потому что наши жизни они бесценны. В Набудис можно идти, только имея четкую карту и представление о ловушках, которые нас там поджидают. И даже если она и будет – там ведь не только эти психи-йенса. Там саламандры. Виверны. Алрауны. Ананасы. Да до черта всего по дороге!  
  
– Однако ты в этом направлении ходишь частенько.  
  
– Не до Набудиса. Километр, ну, полтора – максимум.  
  
– Мы выделим вам чоппер.  
  
– Да толку от чоппера на непровешенной дороге!  
  
– Доктор Бананса, – в кабинет сунула ушастую головку Мьюрн, старшая сестрица его Фран. – О, привет, Ффамран! Доктор, там к вам Вэйн Солидор пришел.  
  
– Отлично! – обрадовался Сидольфус. – Приглашай сейчас же, мы как раз его дело обсуждаем…  
  
– Привет, Мьюрн, – буркнул Бальфир и тут до него дошло:  
– Отец! Ты, что, хочешь, чтоб я с Вэйном шел в Набудис?!  
  
Сидольфус улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу:  
– Хоть ты и раздолбай, а сообразительность у тебя наша, семейная. Да, именно этого я и хочу. Я, знаешь ли, должен Солидорам…  
  
– Ты должен, ты и иди! – взвился Бальфир и вылетел из кабинета, в дверях едва не сбив с ног входящего.  
  
– Ффамран! Стой! Уволю к чертям! – неслось ему вслед, но Бальфир сделал вид, что ничего уже не слышит.  
  
  
**За пять часов до**  
  
– Привал, – сообщил Бальфир, выбрал подходящее чистое место, проверил гравитацию припасенными загодя болтами. Болты послушно легли там, где их положили, и Бальфир с Фран начали расстилать брезент.  
  
– Можно садиться.  
  
Пришлось потесниться – обычно они сидели на нём вдвоём, а о том, что Вэйну тоже понадобится кусок подстилки, Бальфир, привыкший только к одному напарнику, как-то не подумал. Но всё равно они как-то устроились, и теперь Бальфир задумчиво сравнивал старую план-схему Ивалиса до Посещения и новую карту, раздобытую Солидором у Реддаса.  
  
Вэйн разглядывал фасады брошенных домов.  
  
Когда-то здесь был бизнес-центр, постоянно ходили люди, посещали банки и магазины, толпились у лотков фаст-фудов и потягивали кофе в кофейнях. Сейчас остались только дома, которые поросли серебристым мхом, на котором по ночам паслись огромные рыбы, а в подвалах сторожили потомство ананасы – огромные хищные растения. Но в подвалы они сейчас лезть не собирались, а рыбы днем не летали.  
  
«Днем всегда ходить в Пустыню приятнее», – подумал Бальфир.  
  
– Тут так тихо, – проговорил Вэйн. – Даже…  
  
Бальфир обернулся к нему:  
– А?  
  
– Даже уютно, – Вэйн моргнул. Выражение лица у него было такое, словно то, что он говорил, само срывается с языка, несказанно его удивляя. – Никакого промышленного шума. Никаких истеричных воплей фанатиков, никаких демонстраций оппозиции…  
  
– Да, – согласился Бальфир. – У «принцессы» Ашелии в последнее время случилось обострение жажды деятельности.  
  
– Да ну её. Здесь… тихо. Спокойно. Людей нет. Так и хочется остаться здесь подольше.  
  
Фран вздрогнула и вскочила на ноги.  
  
– Роза, черт. Здоровая, а я её не почувствовала. Принюхалась, наверное. Пошли отсюда.  
  
– Но что здесь опасного? – удивился Вэйн. – Она же далеко, а мы ещё посидим…  
  
Бальфир тоже вскочил и подхватил Вэйна под руки, заставляя встать:  
– Нет уж. Наркотой дома баловаться будешь в комфортных условиях. А тут я тебя не оставлю розочке на переваривание. Учуяла новичка и распустила ароматы. Два часа – и от твоего мозга останется тут только желе.  
  
– Но желе будет очень комфортно, – улыбнулась Фран. – Пакуемся. Тут метров через пятьдесят будет детская площадка. На них обычно _действительно_ безопасно.  
  
  
**За шесть дней до**  
  
Дождь лил и лил. Стучал по жестяному подоконнику, шумел по листьям за окном.  
  
– Эй, – Фран легонько потормошила его за плечо. – Я уже ухожу. А ты сегодня сачкуешь?  
  
Бальфир застонал. Голова у него раскалывалась.  
  
«Не стоило вчера столько пить», – мрачно подумал он.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Позвонить твоим, что ты заболел?  
  
– Не надо, я все равно уволился вчера.  
  
– Чего? – Фран нахмурилась и села рядом на матрас. – Когда успел?  
  
– Ну, трудовую карту ещё надо забрать, – Бальфир поморщился. – Фран, пожалуйста, принесешь мне аспирин?  
  
Фран встала и сходила на кухню. Вернулась, неся в руках стакан с шипящей в воде таблеткой.  
  
– Держи, – протянула. – Пей и расскажи всё по порядку.  
  
– Спасибо! Ты мой лучший друг! – он залпом выпил газированную кислятину и поморщился.  
  
– Я знаю, – согласилась Фран. – Я твой единственный друг. Ну так?  
  
– Твои подождут? – Фран кивнула, и Бальфир, наконец, пояснил:  
– Доктор хотел, чтоб мы с тобой проводили к Набудису Солидора.  
  
– Какого из? – совершенно без удивления, уточнила Фран.  
  
– Ну не Ларсу же! И не старика. Вэйна.  
  
Фран кивнула.  
  
– Ко мне недавно Пенело подходила. Ну, знаешь, она оказывается подружка Ларсы по переписке.  
  
– Очень смешно, – Бальфир округлил глаза. – Вот так, оглянуться не успеешь, а соседки по этажу уже флиртуют с наследниками промышленных корпораций. И что? Она тоже спрашивала, не хотим ли мы «прошвырнуться» к Набудису?  
  
– Да, – кивнула Фран и пожала плечами. – Сказала, что Ларсе «очень надо». И рассказывала легенду о шаре, исполняющем любые желания.  
  
– Они все спятили, – мрачно сообщил Бальфир. – Фран, нам жалкую тысячу осталось скопить, и мы дернем отсюда к черту. Пустыня продвигается не на пять метров ежегодно. Она уже пробралась в головы к этим людям и заставляет их творить херню и верить в несбыточное.  
  
– Ну ты же веришь в операцию, которая сделает меня человеком, – тонко улыбнулась Фран, и прежде чем Бальфир успел возмутиться, закрыла ему рот ладонью. – Почему бы им тоже не верить в сказку о лучшей жизни?  
  
Он протестующе мотнул головой:  
– Фран!  
  
Но она уже встала, помахала рукой и вышла из комнаты, тихо затворив за собой дверь.  
  
«Черт-те что!» – обиженно подумал Бальфир. Сравнила операции, которые проводят в уважаемой немецкой клинике, с легендой об исполнителе желаний!  
  
  
**За три часа до**  
  
Этот десяток метров они действительно ползли. «Пустая дыра» висела над ними в сантиметрах восьмидесяти.  
  
– И голову не поднимать, – прошипел Бальфир, энергично загребая мелкий щебень локтями.  
  
Вэйн что-то согласно буркнул. Он уже привык к Пустыне и отошел от яда розы. Зато теперь его одолело любопытство исследователя. Время от времени он замирал на месте и подбрасывал острые камешки в воздух и с восторгом наблюдал, как их проглатывает аномалия.  
  
– За каким чертом ты пошел в менеджеры? – возмутилась Фран, в очередной раз уткнувшись в подошвы его ботинок. – Тебе надо было идти в ученые, как и Бальфиру.  
  
– Я, между прочим, не ученый, – поправил её ошибку Бальфир. – Я техник в лаборатории.  
  
Вэйн усмехнулся.  
  
– Я думал, что пираты обычно более осторожны и молчаливы. А вы меня даже не одергиваете.  
  
– Там, где находится дыра, – пояснил Бальфир, – там больше никаких ловушек не бывает. Вот, когда она закончится, будем опять осторожничать.  
  
– Кстати, вот она и всё.  
  
Бальфир подбросил камешек, и он приземлился ему на спину.  
  
– Тогда осторожно выползаем и выпрямляемся. Дальше идём, как раньше. И держим уши востро.  
  
Вэйн хмыкнул ещё раз, посчитав, что он скаламбурил, намекая на Фран, но Бальфир и Фран посмотрели на него совершенно одинаковыми удивленными взглядами, он осекся и просто кивнул.  
  
  
**За три дня до**  
  
Они возвращались домой вдвоём уже под утро, когда Бальфир замер и издалека всмотрелся в их окна.  
  
– Мне кажется, – спросил Бальфир негромко, – или там тени?  
  
– Облава?  
  
– Видимо, доктор Сид решил надавить и намекнуть, что зря меня прикрывал, а теперь не будет.  
  
Фран передернула плечами:  
– Мы скинули почти всё. Остаток можем сбросить в мастерской и вернуться домой из ночного клуба…  
  
– Ты знаешь хоть один? – Бальфир махнул рукой и нырнул в переулок. – Как вариант в твоей мастерской уже тоже сидят. Пойдем.  
  
Он подошел к двери, обрисованной матерными граффити, и коротко постучал.  
  
– Йо! – дверь распахнулась почти сразу, на пороге появился владелец магазинчика, бангаа Мигело. Обычно Бальфир старался избегать контактов с бангаа, слишком уж непредсказуемыми они были. Но сейчас наступил тот момент, когда перебирать харчами не приходилось. – Человек-братишка, а я тебя помню! Ты приятель Ваана.  
  
– Точняк, – кивнул Бальфир. – Мы сбросим у тебя мешочек?  
  
– Мешочек? – Мигело сразу же понял, о чем говорит пират. – Только вернулись, а дома гости?  
  
– Именно. Ради такого дела – пятьдесят процентов от хабара твои. И это больше, чем ты получишь в качестве награды в полиции, если нас сдашь.  
  
– Йо! Виера-сестренка, скажи ему, что он идиот, бангаа тех, кто с ними в гетто, не бросают и в полицию не сдают.  
  
Он положил огромную лапу на плечо Бальфиру, и тому даже удалось не зашипеть от её тяжести.  
  
– Можете спокойно чапать домой! Старик-Мигель посторожит ваши вещички, – клятвенно заверил бангаа.  
  
– Спасибо, – в один голос сказали Бальфир и Фран, сложили всё ещё несбытое в один рюкзак, отдали Мигелю и направились домой налегке.  
  
  
**За час до**  
  
От долгого сидения на одном месте у любого бы начали сдавать нервы. Но не у Вэйна. Единственное, чем он выказал своё беспокойство, – это задал вопрос тихим шепотом:  
– И долго оно там будет пастись?  
  
– Йенса? – Бальфир покрутил головой, разминая затекшую шею. – Как настроение будет. Они же тоже разумные люди. У них есть эмоции.  
  
– Что? – в голосе Вэйна послышалось искреннее недоумение. – Это люди?  
  
– Да. Измененные. Такая же новая раса, как и виера, бангаа, муглы, ну-мо… только эти решили, что Пустыня к нам пришла не как кара за грехи или возможность изучить инопланетные вмешательства поближе, а как награда и вероятный рай. Их новая форма очень удачно переносит почти все её влияния.  
  
– Они живут тут добровольно?  
  
– Вполне, – кивнула Фран. – Большинство из них жило в рабочих кварталах вокруг старого завода полупроводников. Пустыня пришла в их дома и стала им домом.  
  
– И они очень обижаются, если мы что-то из этого дома уносим, – Бальфир осторожно высунулся из-за покосившегося заборчика с биноклем. – О, кажется, он ушел. Двинулись дальше.  
  
– Пустыня как дом, – ошеломленно повторил Вэйн. – Зачем ты это придумал…  
  
– А? – недоуменно переспросил Бальфир, думая, что ему послышалось. Но Вэйн мотнул головой и улыбнулся:  
– Всё в порядке, просто ты меня слегка шокировал этим рассказом.  
  
– Больше, чем сама Пустыня? – негромко удивилась Фран. – Странно.  
  
  
**За три дня до**  
  
Бальфир усмехнулся темноте за дверьми, бесстрашно провернул ключ в замке и щелкнул выключателем.  
  
– О, – усмехнулся он незваному гостю, щурящемуся от яркого света. – Ты бы предупредил о своем приходе. Мы бы подсуетились, накрыли стол, всё-таки такая честь…  
  
– Не паясничай, – Вэйн потер веки ладонями. – Мои люди видели, что вы успели нас заметить. Правда, не видели, куда вы ходили, но выяснить недолго.  
  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Бальфир. – А зачем ты сейчас услал своих людей за двери? Вдруг мы решим взять тебя в заложники и пробиваться наружу с боем?  
  
– Вряд ли, – ответил Вэйн. – Вы, конечно, известные преступники и пираты. Но я тебя помню со школьного возраста. И пока мы с тобой не общались, ты вроде бы ещё успел не стать сумасшедшим. К тому же, я пришел поговорить.  
  
– Будете кофе, Вэйн? – вмешалась Фран. – У нас есть неплохой.  
  
– Да, – Вэйн вздохнул. – Контрабандный. Я знаю, я уже понюхал.  
  
– А заваривать не стал, потому что не вор и не пират, – ухмыльнулся Бальфир. – Ладно, уговорил. Давай поговорим. Пошли на кухню. Там есть стол. Только ещё один стул отсюда заберем.  
  
Когда кофе был разлит по чашкам, Бальфир соорудил пару сэндвичей и все расселись на свои места, Вэйн начал говорить.  
  
– Я уже знаю, что ты не веришь в легенду о шаре. А вы, Фран?  
  
– Я верю, но не думаю, что нам стоит его разыскивать.  
  
Вэйн кивнул:  
– Понимаю. Видите ли, я знаю, что эта легенда правдива. Я нашел документы – во время Посещения, штаб-квартира нашей «Аркадии» находилась как раз в районе Набудиса. Существуют фотографии и описания очевидцев, записи камер – всё совершенно засекречено. Но шар лежит там до сих пор. Несколько лет назад его нашел Форис Зект.  
  
– Кто? – удивленно переспросили пираты в один голос.  
  
– Вы знаете его под именем Реддаса. Вашего пиратского самозваного короля.  
  
– Он неплохой король, – ухмыльнулся Бальфир. – Даже несмотря на то, что бывший полицейский.  
  
– А ты никогда не задумывался, как бывший полицейский был так хорошо принят ворами, контрабандистами и прочей шушерой?  
  
– Шушера – это мы, – важно пояснил Бальфир Фран, и она зеркально усмехнулась.  
  
– Гхм, – Вэйн кашлянул. – Неважно. Но он воспользовался свойствами шара в своих эгоистичных целях.  
  
– А ты бы на его месте поступил иначе? – удивился Бальфир. Ещё больше он удивился в следующую секунду, потому что Вэйн встал из-за стола и, упершись кулаками в стол навис над ними.  
  
– Да! – сказал он. – Я собираюсь поступить иначе. Я дойду до шара, потому что корпорация «Аркадия» выстроила и обустроила Ивалис когда-то. И если есть возможность исправить случившееся – кому как не мне, наследнику корпорации, их исправлять?  
  
– Вэйн, – осторожно заметил Бальфир, – ты кем себя возомнил? Средневековым магнатом? Долг сюзерена защищать своих вассалов и всё такое? Кто там из нас за прошедшие годы стал сумасшедшим?  
  
– Думай, что хочешь, – Вэйн сел на место. – Но я пройду к этому шару и загадаю просьбу об исправлении всего зла, причиненного Ивалису Посещением. Вы можете мне помочь, потому что вы умелые пираты, которые часто бывали в Пустыне и выносили оттуда немалое количество сокровищ. Проведете меня по старой памяти до Набудиса и обратно. Но даже если вы откажитесь, найдутся другие, просто менее способные. Даже на Зекта можно надавить…  
  
– Вот сука! – возмутился Бальфир. – Реддас боится только за своих детей. Ты на это намекаешь?  
  
Вэйн пожал плечами.  
  
– А кто будет решать, что там было злом, а что добром? – спросила Фран.  
  
– Я думаю, те, кто туда придут. Ведь шар реагирует именно на их желания.  
  
– Ты спятил. Ты вообще серьезно об этом говоришь?  
  
– А что, – сказала Фран задумчиво, – мечта не хуже прочих, а, напарник? До Набудиса мы ещё ни разу не доходили. Я бы пошла.  
  
Вэйн победно улыбнулся. Бальфир закрыл глаза ладонью и проговорил:  
– Ладно. Черт с тобой. Проведем. По старой памяти.  
  
  
**За час до**  
  
Последние несколько минут они шли медленно, останавливаясь на каждом шагу. Дышалось тяжело, в сердце Пустыни невидимый песок набивался в нос и в горло. С остовов фонарных столбов мочалом свисала незнакомая Бальфиру дрянь.  
  
– Войлок, – рассмотрев дрянь детально, сообщила Фран. – Он растет мертвый. Ядовитый. Хуже колючки.  
  
На восьмом часу пребывания в Пустыне, Вэйн уже не спрашивал, откуда она знает о той или иной опасности. Просто верил на слово. Всем так было легче.  
  
Фран могла бы начать объяснять ему, что получает эту информацию, потому что все виера связаны с остальными такими же Пустынями, с зонами Посещения, но вряд ли он бы понял, о чем она говорит. Бальфир почти никогда не понимал.  
  
– Мы всё ещё хотим туда идти? – уточнил Бальфир у напарников. Оба согласно кивнули, и он вздохнул:  
– Тогда пошли.  
  
Они двинулись вперед. Бальфир внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Фран нервно стригла ушами воздух. Что-то блеснуло сбоку, Бальфир дернулся, оборачиваясь, и тут его настиг вскрик Фран:  
– Стой!  
  
Он замер, нервно дыша.  
  
– Мне туда нельзя. Меня туда не пускает, – проговорила Фран.  
  
– То есть как это не пускает? Идем обратно тогда!  
  
– Что это такое? – спросил Вэйн.  
  
– Красная Паутина, – полушепотом ответила Фран и медленно осела на землю, словно разом теряя силы. – Я её не знаю.  
  
Вот тогда Бальфиру стало впервые по-настоящему страшно в Пустыне.  
  
  
**День спустя**  
  
Когда вокруг перестало громыхать, Бальфир пришел в себя и, осторожно приподнявшись на локте, выглянул из своего укрытия. Камень и бетон ещё угрожающе потрескивали, кое-где от ветра гудели обрывки старых проводов. В лицо летела пыль и какие-то остатки сухостоя, от которого Бальфир привычно прятался под каской.  
  
Он ещё немного поозирался, пытаясь правильно определить место, где находится. И только через добрый десяток минут до него дошло, что в Пустыне изменилось.  
  
Ветер. В Пустыню вернулся ветер. Он нес по мостовым разрушенного города настоящую пыль и настоящую сухую траву.  
  
– Ничего себе, Фран, – присвистнул Бальфир, – значит, мы больше не в сказке живем?  
  
Он оглянулся к подруге, всё ещё лежащей без сознания, а потом подполз к рюкзаку и начал судорожно рыться по карманам, проверяя ещё одну спонтанно возникшую теорию. Мобильник нашелся и включился довольно быстро. Пискнул. И нашел слабый сигнал сети.  
  
«Как минимум, – подумал он, – исчезли те зоны аномалий, которые прерывали сигналы. Теоретически, я даже могу отсюда позвонить, чтоб мне помогли забрать отсюда два тела в больницу. Хотя в городе же тоже, наверняка, паника. Бабахнуло знатно, всё изменилось. Хотя вот уши Фран остались на месте, одно сломалось – но оба на месте. Значит, не всё изменилось».  
  
Он подобрался к Фран и попытался остатками воды осторожно убрать грязь из раны на голове, но получилось плохо, воды было слишком мало. Надо было звать помощь.  
  
Сперва он попытался дозвониться отцу. Но телефон упорно отбивал «занято». Тогда он попытался позвонить Реддасу, с тем же успехом.  
  
– Черт, – ругнулся Бальфир и беспомощно оглянулся на лежащего ничком Вэйна Содидора. – Я бы позвонил кому-то из заинтересованных лиц в корпорации, но я не знаю, кто там мог бы хотеть твоей жизни, а не твоей смерти…  
  
Потом он подумал ещё немного и набрал номер детектива фон Ронсенберга.  
  
– Да? – отозвался в трубке его встревоженный голос.  
  
– Здравствуйте, офицер, – с искренней радостью сказал Бальфир. – Хотите взять известного пирата с поличным?  
  
  
**За десять минут до**  
  
Бальфир прижимал к себе тело Фран и отказывался двигаться с места.  
  
– Ради чего нам туда идти? – горько твердил он. Наконец, Вэйн не выдержал, взял его за плечи и заглянул в лицо. Во взгляде у него было много отчаяния и малая толика почти безумной надежды  
  
– Понимаешь, – сказал Вэйн, – я точно знаю про то, как работает шар, потому что я его уже видел раньше. В Набудисе была наша штаб-квартира, когда на нас свалилась вся эта дрянь, началась паника. А детей забыли в комнате отдыха. Вернее – умудрились забыть, где нас оставили, розыски вели не там. К тому же, ты же знаешь, каков наш отец. Был и есть – сперва дело, потом семья. А нас ещё и завалило тогда. Выйти мы не могли. Поэтому мы с братьями сидели и придумывали историю. Это была давняя история. Про героев-пиратов, отважных товарищей, которые ищут сокровища в сказочной стране.  
  
Бальфир моргнул.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать…  
  
– Шар был рядом с нами и всё время, пока братья придумывали, он исполнял. Мы всех придумали. И здоровяков-бангаа, и красавиц-виера, и юрких умелых муглов. Даже этих… йенса – тоже, там были такие фанатики пустыни в истории. Откуда нам было знать, что это всё произойдет, на самом деле? Что случатся эти мутации, что Пустыня окажется настолько опасной… И то, – Вэйн усмехнулся, – ты знаешь, что согласно исследованиям, наша зона Посещения наиболее мирная? В ней встречаются и полезные вещи, не только опасные.  
  
– Согласно исследованиям, – мрачно отозвался Бальфир, – мы все живем в зоне Посещения. Это только для нас есть Пустыня и город Ивалис, а для твоих исследователей – мы все живем в зоне. Кроме семей управляющих, которых вовремя эвакуировали, и института, который был перестроен спустя некоторое время и оснащен всеми известными человечеству средствами защиты.  
  
– Ты тоже мог бы жить снаружи.  
  
– Я же пират, – ухмыльнулся Бальфир. – Вы меня таким придумали. Твои старшие умерли в Пустыне?  
  
– Да, они через некоторое время сумели разбить окно и вылезли первыми, каждый нарвался на свою смерть. А я побоялся. И очень просил, чтоб меня спасли.  
  
– А теперь? – Бальфира начало колотить нервным смехом, он просто не мог остановиться. Он как раз заметил красную паутинку, прицепившуюся к обоим голенищам своих ботинок. – О чем ты теперь будешь просить?  
  
– Я буду просить, чтоб мне помогли всё исправить, – ответил Вэйн.  
  
Бальфир перестал смеяться, перехватил тело Фран в руках поудобнее и осторожно пошел вперед. Ноги ещё не болели.  
  
– Давай за мной. Ступай только по чистому песку.  
  
  
**Неделю спустя**  
  
В больничной палате было пусто и неуютно, хоть это и была элитная больничная палата. Солнце подсвечивало плотно задернутые белые жалюзи, на улице продолжались ремонтные работы, но стёкла хорошо заглушали уличные звуки. В палате монитор мерно попискивал, показывая слабое наличие сердечного ритма, заунывно шумел аппарат искусственного дыхания. Ларса сидел у постели брата и говорил.  
  
– Мы всё наладили, шумихи почти не было. Один дотошный газетчик всё-таки что-то раскопал, но никакой конкретики. Доктора Сидольфуса и Мьюрн очень жалко, конечно. Так мы до сих пор и не знаем, что там у него рвануло в лаборатории, Ффамран молчит и отмахивается, но сильная была штука, раз, даже в сейфе рванув, пол-этажа разнесла. По Пустыне теперь можно ходить, даже фона толком нет, только мусора всё равно много, мы ещё опасаемся снимать заграждение, но волонтеров вербуем, вычистим понемногу. Правда, все измененившиеся теперь сильно болеют, койко-мест в больнице не хватает, но Аль распорядился, чтоб их пустили в военный госпиталь. И ВОЗ заинтересовались, уже начали переправлять специалистов и передвижные медпункты, как-нибудь прорвемся. Фран, правда, отказалась от госпитализации, лежит дома. Но Бальфира тоже обещают поставить на ноги, правда, не скоро, пока они справляются, а Ваан с Пенело... ну, ты их не помнишь, наверное, но они хорошие. Они к ним часто заходят и приносят еду и вообще. Они записались в добровольцы по зачистке Пустыни, рассказывают много интересного. А про шар, к которому вы ходили, ничего не рассказывают, наверное, не видели. Мы с Алем летали, но с вертолета там только воронку видно, больше ничего.  
  
Ларса замолчал, чтоб перевести дух. Посмотрел на Вэйна:  
– Я скучаю без тебя. И не очень хорошо справляюсь один. Отца нет, старших нет, и ты теперь тоже. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтоб ты вернулся. Очень!  
  
Монитор запищал чаще, Ларса тут же подскочил на стуле, вглядываясь в лицо: ему показалось, что веки брата дрогнули.  
  
– Не может быть! – радостно выдохнул он и бросился со всех ног к двери, выглянул.  
  
– Габрант! – крикнул дежурящему телохранителю. – Скорее! Позовите дежурного врача, кажется, брат приходит в себя.  
  
И действительно – за его спиной Вэйн Солидор медленно, часто помаргивая, открыл залитые золотым глаза.


End file.
